


Break Up in a Small Town

by NicholeRivera19



Series: Destiel Country [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive Balthazar, Balthazar is an asshole to Castiel, Break Up, Castiel gets better, Castiel is kind of a dick, Castiel never would have done it if it weren't for the drugs, Dean and Castiel were stupid, Drug Use, It doesn't end happy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No make up, Sam disagrees with what Castiel is doing, There might be a happy ending, balthazar likes castiel skinny, dean helps castiel, not eating right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicholeRivera19/pseuds/NicholeRivera19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This Destiel fic was inspired by Sam Hunt's "Break Up In A Small Town. I love country songs and Destiel...I know it says girl but just pretend it doesn't. </p><p>Warning! Warning!! WARNING!</p><p>While Balthazar doesn't "force" Castiel to do drugs, he invites him to the lifestyle of drinking and doing cocaine and he's very abusive towards Castiel. I suggest skipping the scene of when Balthazar enter and then you go to the third set of lyrics to skip that part and it won't have any more of Balthazar hurting Cas. Promise. Don't want anyone getting hurt or triggered, I want everyone to have a good time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Up in a Small Town

_I knew I'd see her around_  
_I'd be at some party, she'd show up and I'd be walking out_  
_Or across some parking lot hiding behind her sister_  
_I'd look up, she'd be at the red light beside me_  
_In that white Maxima with the sticker on the back_  
_I'd act like I didn't see her_  
_We'd pay at the same pumps_  
_Flip through the same stations_  
_And slow down for the same curves_  
_Run around with the same crowds_  
_We just needed some time_  
_She could get on with her life and I'd get on with mine_  
_Thought I would be fine, heh, but maybe not_  
_I knew she'd find a way to get over me_  
_But I'd never thought that..._

  
_"I chose you over my family and you go and cheat on me?!" Dean screamed at the blue eyed man he was irrevocably in love with. Castiel at least had the decency to flinch._

  
_"To be fair, Dean, you're never home"-"I'm never home because I'm so busy working so I could finally afford a goddamned engagement ring for you!" Dean shouted. Castiel's blue eyes widened as he looked at his boyfriend._

  
_"You were going to propose to me?" He asked softly. When Dean looked at him, Castiel could see the bright fire in his eyes, the anger, the hurt. Dean's jaw clenched._

  
_"I was. Now all I want is for you to leave", he said. Castiel felt the tears come fast and hard as he looked at his boyfriend._

  
_"You"-"Yes! I want you to leave...Pack your shit and get out", he said angrily. He jerked back when Castiel reached for him. Dean felt betrayed as the anger coursed through his veins and his heart was clenching, or at least that's how it felt. He felt like he was going to die. He loved Castiel with everything he had, he believed that they had actually fallen for each other when they were kids and now, at eighteen living together in a shitty apartment he caught the love of his life with another man in their bed. Castiel had thought Dean was drawing away from him by staying later and later at work, any time he'd ask Dean would brush him off. He had just wanted more time with his boyfriend-now Castiel had to accept that he was the reason they were breaking up._

  
_It had only been three weeks since Dean and Castiel broke up but Dean felt even worse when he would see Castiel and the other man he was with now. Balthazar had been one of Dean's closest friends and Balthazar knowing of Dean's plan to propose to Castiel made him feel all the more betrayed. When Dean went to his usual places to hang out, he hadn't realised that Balthazar had been skirting around him for a bit until Benny asked him about it. And now...Now he knew that Castiel and Balthazar were together. It killed him every time._

  
_She would get down with somebody I know_  
_I guess that's just how it goes_  
_When you break up in a small town_  
_I see our friends and they put on a show_  
_Like they don't want me to know_  
_So they give me the go-around_  
\--------------------

  
At twenty-three years old, Dean met Lisa and while she was fun to hang out with, he didn't have the same feelings for her that he did for Castiel. They went on a few dates, but Dean couldn't even keep doing the casual sex scene. It did nothing for the dull ache in his heart, he wanted that blue eyed man back. He'd seen them together still and every time, he'd excuse himself and leave. Benny could tell that it was still hurting Dean and that it seemed Castiel didn't care. Benny was furious at how Castiel let things happen between Dean.

  
It was one night while they were at a club, Benny had finally seen Dean have a smile on his face until Castiel came inside on Balthazar's arm. It was then that Benny got a really good look at Castiel and Balthazar. Dean was about to excuse himself when he glanced at Cas and he almost fell back at how sunken in Castiel's cheeks were, the black-purplish bags under his eyes. Dean's eyes moved down to look at Castiel's body in the tight tshirt he was wearing and he could nearly see all of his ribs.

  
"Come on, Cassie, Alistair has that good stuff", Balthazar slurred a bit as he started walking towards the bathroom. Castiel hesitated before he smiled demurely at Balthzar-it made a sickening feeling twist in Dean's stomach.

  
"No, baby it's okay. I'll be fine right here, think I'll have a few drinks", he tried saying but he slurred a bit over his words and Dean noticed he kept sniffing his nose. Dean felt uneasy as Balthazar grabbed Castiel's cheeks and pulled him in for a tight, forceful kiss-When Castiel returned the kiss, Dean noticed that their was small bruises along Castiel's arm. Cas wasn't returning the kiss, he was doing everything to not get on Balthazar's bad side tonight. When Balthazar walked off, Castiel seemed to relax but he looked terrified. Dean watched as an attractive brunet man walked over and started flirting with Castiel. As Dean stood up to leave, a small blur ran by him and suddenly Castiel was on the floor as the British man straddled him and landed a few punches to his face. Castiel cowered against the floor and Dean saw red; he grabbed the guy by the back of the shirt and threw him, not caring that he hit the wall and fell unconscious. Dean offered his hand to Castiel and he winced when Castiel pushed it away, trying to stand.

  
_For a while I guess they were keeping it low-key_  
_But now it's like these county lines closing in on me_  
_I see 'em everywhere together_  
_And it's hitting a little too close to home_  
_She's so far gone, she just didn't go far_  
_She was over me before the grass grew back where she used to park her car_  
_She's leaving those same marks in someone else's yard_  
_In someone else's arms right down the road_  
_And I never thought that..._

  
Dean rubbed Castiel's back as he vomited behind the club, his hands moving in soothing circles. Castiel heaved again and Dean felt like he should never have gotten so upset or just told Castiel to leave; they wouldn't be here right now.

  
"I'm sorry", Dean whispered. Castiel wiped at his mouth before he turned to look up at Dean; tears filled his magnificent eyes and he started crying, his slimmer body nearly convulsing the way the sobs wracked through his body. Dean pulled Castiel to him to comfort him and he fell with him as Castiel collapsed.

  
"I'm s-so sorry", Castiel cried, wiping at the tears as he clung to Dean desperately. Dean's nose wrinkled as he smelled the booze and the nasty way Castiel smelled, rotten and sweaty. He placed his hands under his knees and picked him up bridal style while he walked to the car.

  
"Hey, fucker! Bring me back my boyfriend! You didn't want him anymore!" Balthazar bellowed as Dean got Castiel in the back seat with his head turned to the side. When Dean straightened to his full height, Balthazar seemed to rethink his statement.

  
"Forget it. I'm done with that slut anyway. He's just a hole for me to fill", he snarled. Dean's eyes narrowed and he took a step forward. Balthazar stumbled back and fell over himself before he ran off down back into the club. Dean got into the Impala turning it on with a roar as he drove down towards his house. It was new and he had bought it last year; as he parked in the driveway, Castiel groaned from the back seat.

  
"Dean?" He questioned before he sat up quickly and nearly hit his head on the roof of the car.

  
"You have to take me back to him! He's going to be so mad at me!" He wailed, grabbing the collar of Dean's shirt. Dean calmly pulled Castiel's hand from his shirt and turned the car off. He opened the back seat and Dean hated how Castiel recoiled from him. He climbed into the back seat as Castiel shrunk back against the seat.

  
"Shh...come here...He can get mad all he wants. He's never going to hurt you again", Dean whispered. Castiel shook and looked down at his lap.

  
"He's going to come and force me back to him, Dean. You shouldn't even be helping me", he stated. Dean sighed before he reached for Castiel's arm, not expecting the flinch the other gave but he powered through it and pulled Castiel to him.

  
_But there's only so many streets, so many lights_  
_I swear it's like I can't even leave my house_  
_I should've known all along_  
_You gotta move or move on_  
_When you break up in a small town_

  
Castiel shook in his arms as he started crying again. Dean rubbed his arms and back, shushing him gently as he held him. He held Castiel to him and then moved to get out of the car and held him to his upper body.

  
"I'll make you something to eat...You look like you haven't eaten in months", Dean stated as he walked up the small pathway to the house and up the small steps before he opened the door. There was a bark and a German Shepherd/Lab mix came padding down the hall and nosed at Dean's leg. Dean pushed him back as he toed off his shoes and headed upstairs to his spare bedroom.

  
"I ate last night", Castiel defended. Dean snorted. Almost twenty-four hours ago. That asshole Balthazar did this to Cas, blue eyed innocent man-Dean's Angel. Dean set Castiel on the bed and Castiel sighed in relief before his eyes fluttered sleepily.

  
"Rest, Cas. I'll bring you some dinner when it's finished", he said. Holly, his dog jumped onto the bed and laid next to Cas, resting her head over his hip. Castiel flinched before his hand brushed against her side.

  
"You have a dog?" He wondered. _Why did Dean have a dog? He didn't like them all that much_ Castiel thought to himself. Castiel absentmindedly pet Holly and she nuzzled against him. Dean patted her on the head.

  
"Yes. Good girl, Holly, you take care of him", he said before he walked out of the room.

  
_Your mailbox is seven minutes from mine_  
_And I drive into town sometimes I see you sittin' there with him_  
_And I wanna jump out_  
_I wanna fight_  
_I wanna say, "... that guy!" but I can't_  
_It's my fault, I let her go_  
_I never thought that..._

  
Castiel didn't remember falling asleep, but he remembered waking up in a strange room with a dog lying right beside him. He groaned, feeling as if his body was hit by a train and his face felt dry. As he began to sit up, the dog, Holly he thinks, if he remembered correctly stirred beside him and she sat up, her ears perking up in alert. Castiel patted her side before he yawned the door opened; for a brief moment, Castiel felt terror rise up in his throat that perhaps everything had been a dream. It was just Dean bringing in a fresh towel and some clothes.

  
"Dinner needs some time to simmer down and I thought maybe you'd like to shower", he said softly. Castiel blinked at him as Dean walked closer and he set the stuff on the edge of the bed. Dean felt all the emotions he had stored away come flooding back as he looked into the blue eyes of the only man he had ever loved. Castiel shifted uncomfortably.

 

"I'm sorry, Dean", Castiel whispered. Dean chewed on his lip before he sat on the side of Castiel and leaned near him.

  
"It's over, Cas. We were young and stupid, we were gonna make mistakes", he whispered slowly. He had never gotten over Cas, sure he had been angry at the time but he loved Castiel still.

  
"I made a mistake. You only ever loved me, Dean", Castiel replied turning his head to looked down at Holly whom was looking up at him with soft, brown eyes.

  
"No...Letting you leave was the worst mistake I ever could have made", Dean answered. Castiel ran his hands through his hair and sighed.

  
"I should never have cheated, Dean. It was wrong of me and"-"Cas, we were eighteen", he said calmly. Castiel looked down and he sighed, feeling the sting of tears again. This time he didn't flinch when Dean took both of his hands in his.

  
"And I still love you. But you need a shower and then dinner will be ready", he said softly. Castiel nodded before he stood and then held his head in his hands.

  
"Dean", he murmured. Dean who had been prepared to stand, looking down at the frail looking man.

  
"What is it, Cas?" He asked softly. He reached out hesitantly and threaded his fingers through the dark hair of his former lover.

  
"I'm going to go through withdrawls", he whispered. Dean's hand paused before it went down to his jaw and tilted his head up. Castiel's blue eyes were full of tears.

  
"I'll be there to help you", Dean promised before he stood and pulled Castiel onto his feet. Castiel swayed a bit and Dean couldn't help but feel awful for him.

  
"How about I put a chair and if you wash your private's I'll help wash the rest of your body", he offered. Castiel nodded slowly before he was swept up into Dean's arm and carried to the bathroom. Dean's hands were gentle as they pulled the clothing from Castiel-he sort of just stood there until Dean told him to step out of his shoes and jeans.

  
_She would get down with somebody I know_  
_I guess that's just how it goes_  
_When you break up in a small town_  
_I see our friends and they put on a show_  
_Like they don't want me to know_  
_So they give me the go-around_

  
After Dean finished up with Castiel in the shower and got him into some clean fresh clothes, he carried the other downstairs and set him in the chair. Castiel knew it wouldn't do any good to be back with Dean-he was fucked up now, a druggee.

  
"Did you mean it?" Castiel asked while Dean started serving up their bowls of rice and beef stew poured over it. Dean set the plate down and tilted his head at Castiel before a look of realization came over his features.

  
"Every word", he replied. Dean handed Castiel a spoon and a fork before pouring him some water. He knew tonight was going to be even rougher for Castiel but he promised the man that he'd be there for him. Castiel started eating and he seemed to eat quickly as Dean made to sit down with his bowl, Cas was finishing his. Dean stood again and took his bowl before getting him some more.

  
"Eat this slower than the first or else you'll get a stomachache", Dean said gently. Castiel nodded before he sipped at the water Dean had placed in front of him. Dean was going to help Cas get in better health and gain some weight, he really needed it.

  
\-------------------

  
Dean had just gotten off work when he received a text from Cas.

  
_'I made your favorite for dinner and some pie. I also picked up your dry cleaning for your Christmas party tomorrow night. Are you sure you want me to be your date still?'_ -CN

  
Dean chuckled softly at that. Though it had been four years, Castiel still walked on eggshells about them being back together. He got into the car and started it up, letting her warm up while he typed a reply to Cas.

  
_'Of course I do. I want you, Cas. I want everyone at work to know how I feel about you'_ -DW

  
After Dean parked in the garage and walked inside from the garage, he could smell pot roast and cinnamon hit his senses. Castiel had really taken a shine to helping around the house while Dean was at work; and a few times Dean had come home to find Castiel having a panic attack and had to work with him to help calm Cas down.

  
"Dean!" Castiel exclaimed happily as Dean was nearly knocked over when Castiel jumped into his arms. Dean picked him up as Castiel leaned forward for a kiss. Dean laughed-he had forgiven Castiel a long time ago and Dean knew he wanted Castiel the same way he did nine years ago. When they broke apart, Castiel had a bright smile.

  
"Hey, baby", Dean greeted as he carried the man to the kitchen. Castiel had rosy cheeks, bright eyes again and he gained about thirty pounds of much needed weight. Dean grunted when Castiel shifted heavily in his arms but he held the dark haired man closer.

  
"Smells good in here, Angel", he commented. Castiel smiled brightly at his boyfriend before pulling him down for another kiss.

  
"Thank you", he murmured against Dean's lips.  
\----------------

  
_But there's only so many streets, so many lights_  
_I swear it's like I can't even leave my house_  
_I should've known all along_  
_You gotta move or move on_  
_When you break up in a small town_

  
The next evening, Dean and Castiel showered together to get ready for the Christmas party at Dean's auto Shop. It was a huge white building and Dean had built it from the ground up after Bobby had retired. He was the CEO and he was a busy man, but he made sure to always be home at the same time every night. Castiel looked marvelous in a charcoal gray suit with a dark blue tie and Castiel thought Dean looked wonderful in a deep black suit with a green tie. It was the Christmas party that Dean held every year and he knew the people who decorated this year were going to make it perfect. Dean was going to propose to Castiel tonight-it was cliché and very cheesy, but Dean knew Castiel would adore it completely. He hoped that Castiel had no idea, however Castiel was a very perceptive man. He could know, but Dean was betting that he didn't. Dean had rented them a car to take them so neither of them would have to worry about drinking and driving; it was something that would make Castiel happy as well. He never liked to drink so much after that awful night with Balthazar, but once in awhile, Castiel would have some wine or champagne. Castiel smiled at Dean when he opened the door for him and he climbed into the backseat of the car, Dean hot on his heels. He closed the door and was immediately pressing against Cas and leaving soft kisses on his neck. Castiel laughed and pushed him back playfully.

  
"Down, boy", he teased before flashing a smile full of love and trust at his boyfriend. Dean backed off but he kept his hand in Castiel's, lacing their fingers together. Castiel blushed a tad before the chauffeur drove off and gave them a small smile in the rearview mirror. Once they arrived to Dean's work, Dean climbed out and opened the door for him, smiling brightly as Castiel stepped out. He took his hand and lead him towards the lobbby before pushing the button on the elevator. As they stepped onto the elevator, Dean pressed Castiel up against the back wall, once he realised they were alone and he pressed their foreheads together.

  
"Dean", Castiel murmured. Dean shrugged before he pressed a loving, heated kiss to Castiel's lips. Castiel returned the kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck; once the elevator dinged, they pulled away and straightened themselves once again. Dean led Castiel off towards the hallway that led to the huge conference room where the party was being held. When Dean entered, people greeted him easily and confidently and they treated Castiel like he was a normal human being; it made him relax. Dean walked off while Castiel went to look at the Christmas tree, Dean got two drinks and turned around when Jo, his long time friend and assistant approached him, holding a champagne flute and was wearing a beautiful, emerald dress that hugged her slim form.

  
"Hey, Winchester", She greeted. Dean smiled warmly. Jo and Cas got along really well and Dean thought Castiel adored her.

  
"Hey, Jo...How are you?" he asked kindly, looking around for his boyfriend. Jo smiled as she took a sip from her champagne.

  
"I'm well, do you need me to get Castiel over to the misletoe now?" She asked with a small smirk on her face. Dean's cheeks flushed deeply before he shrugged.

  
"I mean, I guess you could. But I want him to relax a bit more and at least have one drink", he commented. Jo nodded and then waved Castiel over and he easily moved between people. Jo looked him up and down.

  
"Looking good, Cas", she complimented. Castiel smiled kindly as Dean handed him a half glass of red wine. He pressed himself to Dean's side and leaned against him as Dean sipped some of the scotch.

  
"Thanks, Jo. That dress looks great on you", he replied. Jo smiled shyly, she was usually very tomboyish but her husband had convinced her to wear the dress.

 

"Thanks, Cas. Matthew said it brings out my hair", she teased. Castiel smiled and sipped at the wine before looking at Dean.

"This is perfect, Dean, thank you", he whispered softly. Dean nodded and finished off the two fingers of scotch and licked his lips. He gave Castiel a quick kiss on the lips.

"I'll be right back, Angel, I have a few questions for my floor manager about some over order we made", he said. Castiel nodded and fixed Dean's tie before he darted off.

"Go get 'em, Baby", he replied. Dean smiled before he flitted off. Castiel was a bit startled when Jo took his arm and leaned against him before walking.

"Come on, Cas. Talk to me...Any more nightmares lately?" She wondered as she sipped at her champagne while they walked. Castiel shrugged a bit but he chewed on his lip.  
"Sometimes, but Dean's been making this tea for me and sometimes when I wake up screaming, Dean just sings to me and it helps", he answered honestly. Jo patted his arm as they finished their first circle around the room. Jo placed a hand against her head.

"I'm so tipsy all of a sudden, Cas can you wait here while I go to the bathroom really quickly?" She asked, looking up with her big doe eyes. He nodded, looking concerned before she ran off. Castiel stayed in the spot and was surprised when the lights went out and he was placed under a dim light.

"Castiel Novak, blue eyes, Angel, Baby", Dean's voice started. Castiel shook with nerves before he turned towards Dean's voice, it was a bit louder and when he turned, Dean was down on one knee, holding a box up to him while holding it open. There was simple, silver band with their initials engraved on it.

"I love you so much, so in front of my friends and coworkers, I am asking that you stop being Castiel Novak in favour of becoming Castiel Winchester", he said. Castiel stared at him, clutching his glass of wine tightly. His eyes were as wide as saucers as Dean stood slowly, not wanting to scare Castiel off.

"Whaddya say, Cas? Wanna get hitched?" He asked. Castiel gasped loudly because he was pretty sure he had forgotten to breathe. Castiel threw his arms around Dean's neck right before he kissed him softly.

"Yes, yes", he mumbled against his lips. Dean laughed and then pulled away before turning to the crowd.

"In case ya'll didn't hear that. He said yes!" He exclaimed before pulling Castiel in for another kiss.

 


End file.
